Just Little Things
by Kellyyy
Summary: "I like this, you know? These little things. I don't think we appreciate them enough." Series of drabbles. Mostly fluff. LP-centered.
1. Classical Disney Movies

**AN: **Hi everyone! A little while ago, I found this tumblr – justlittlethings . tumblr – with all those little things that we should appreciate in life and yesterday this idea popped into my head to set a few drabbles to those things, you know? They'll all be LP-centered and will be very short. I don't know yet how many I'll write, depends on how inspired I am!

The title always refers to 'the little thing', then follows the drabble. Hope you enjoy these! If you'd like to, reviews are _always_ welcome of course.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these little things, I got them all from the tumblr. I suggest you check it out some time! It really is great and got me smiling like a goof at my computer screen! Of course I also don't own Lucas or Peyton or any other character that is mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Classical Disney Movies<strong>

"Luke, come on!" Peyton shouted from her place in the couch.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back with a laugh at his wife's excitement.

Walking into the living room, a giant bowl of popcorn in his hands, he could only laugh more. She was cuddled up under a blanket, wearing one of the widest smiles he had ever seen. "You're crazy, you know that?"

She simply shrugged her shoulder and made room for him. It was a cold Sunday afternoon and it had been raining all day, but Peyton could care less. She snuggled a bit closer into her husband's side and sighed contently.

"Don't tell me you don't love _Beauty and the Beast_. It's a classical." She laughed softly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pressing the play button.


	2. Old Couples

**AN: **Thank you to _KTxx_, _Tarantallegra27 _and _OTHGirl24_ for reviewing. I appreciate it so much! Also thanks to those of you who alerted/favorited this (:

Here's drabble nr. 2, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Old Couples<strong>

"You'll think we'll be like that someday?" He asked with a smile, looking at the old couple holding hands near the lake.

Peyton looked up too and could only smile as well.

She liked to come to 'their' lake and this was one of the many reasons why. Sometimes they would just sit in the grass and talk quietly, other times they'd just sit in silence.

And once in a while they'd see something that reminded them both true love could last for a lifetime.

Looking up at the man she was about to marry, she smiled softly. "I know we will."

Lucas only pulled her closer and kissed her temple.


	3. Looking at Old Photographs

**AN: **Hey! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm happy there are some of you who like these small things! Here's another one (:

* * *

><p><strong>3. Looking at Old Photographs<strong>

She touched the photo delicately, tracing the smiles of the people in it with her fingers.

"You looked happy, mom." Sawyer said as her mother took a seat next to her.

"That's because we were, honey."

"Do you miss it sometimes?"

"Miss what?" Peyton asked with a smile, locking eyes with her twenty year old daughter.

"The way things were back then, being so in love." She explained as she looked down at the photograph again.

"I'm still in love." Peyton simply answered and winked at Lucas who stood in the doorway, watching his wife and daughter.

Oh, how he was still in love too.


	4. The First Swim of the Summer

**AN: **Thanks to _OTHGirl24_, _KTxx_ and _Tarantallegra27 _for reviewing! I know there might not be all that much to say about these drabbles, but I _love _that all three of you still take the time to review every one of them. But just to be clear, it's not like this is some private-thingy, others are always welcome to review as well. haha

Another drabble here, and in case you wouldn't notice the hints, timeline; the summer between s2 and 3. Most drabbles don't have a specific timeline, but this one does. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>4. The First Swim of the Summer<strong>

"It's cold!" Peyton squealed and ran back to the beach, causing Lucas to laugh loudly.

"Peyton Sawyer, afraid of the cold water?" He teased as he came out of the water and walked closer to her.

It was the first time they actually came to the beach for a swim instead of just sitting there in the dark at night and he couldn't wait to get into the water. He didn't want to go alone though.

"No! Lucas Scott, don't you dare!" She yelled at him, knowing he was going to try to get her in the water anyway.

She started to run, but Lucas was quick to catch up with her and before she knew she was thrown into the ocean. Coming up for air, she was met with his laughing face and she could only laugh too.

"I'll get back to you though." Peyton told him with a playful glare before she swam further.

They both had stuff to deal with; Jake, Brooke, Dan, Ellie. But right now, this summer, it was just the two of them. And she loved it.


	5. Seeing Someone's Face Light Up

**AN: **Hi! I've been away for a couple of days, so I didn't have to chance to post anything new last few days, but here's another drabble! I'll normally post one every other day from now on. I hope you like it!

Oh, and thanks to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24_ for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>5. Seeing Someone's Face Light Up When You Give Them a Gift<strong>

"Come on, open it, sweetie." Lucas said with the excitement of a little kid.

Sawyer looked rather funnily at her dad who acted as if it was him receiving a gift. She picked up the box and was going to shake it up a bit when her mother stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Peyton laughed, moving her hand over the little girl's blonde curls.

"Okay." Sawyer shrugged one shoulder and started to open the box.

Both her parents were sure they had never seen more excitement written across their daughter's face than in that moment. As she took the little kitten out of the box, Peyton winked at her husband, knowing they had made the right choice.

Lucas had wanted a little puppy, but she had insisted that their daughter had been more of a cat-person than a dog-person. Seeing Sawyer's face, he had to agree.

"This is the best birthday present _ever_!" Sawyer giggled before hugging both her parents.


	6. When a Baby Holds Your Finger

**AN: **New drabble here! This one is set somewhere into the future and since the writers refuse to give me any LP-mention since s6 I gave myself permission to fill in their future lives the way I want to ;p. Hope you like it!

Thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24_ and _LPlover _for the reviews, you are the best!

* * *

><p><strong>6. When a Baby Holds Your Finger<strong>

"She's beautiful." Lucas mused softly, looking at his wife interacting with their newborn daughter from in the doorway of their bedroom. He also couldn't help but smile at Sawyer who was soundly asleep next to her mom and little sister.

"She really is." Peyton agreed as she looked up at him with a smile. It had been a week since Ellie Scott had joined their family and neither one of her parents had been able to take their eyes away from her for too long.

As he sat down on the bed too, Peyton handed the little girl over. Ellie looked up at him with those same green eyes as her mother –he still wasn't used to seeing another pair of those looking up at him– and when she took a hold of his finger, Peyton was sure there hadn't been that many occasions where her husband would wear such a wide small as he was right now.

She sat up a little to kiss his cheek gently and when he tilted his head and locked eyes with her, he was sure he had never loved her more.


	7. Driving an Empty Road

**AN: **Drabble nr. 7 is here (: Specific timeline again; it's set during/after 5x13. Hope you like it!

Thanks to _KTxx _(you are _such _an amazing reviewer, but I guess you already know that by now! 3), _LPlover_, _OTHGirl24 _and a very nice anon! If you had an account I would totally send you a PM to thank you! Your review made me really happy (: I hope you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Driving an Empty Road<strong>

It had been too long, _way _too long, since she had just hopped into that awesome car of hers and forget the world for a little while.

It was somehow sad that she had needed someone else to remind her of that.

Mia was on the road. Brooke was adopting a baby. Nathan and Haley were reconnecting. Lucas was getting Lindsey back.

And Peyton was just _there_. In Tree Hill, thinking about that boy she had once given her heart to and had now almost married someone else.

It didn't matter now though, just for a little while she wouldn't let it matter.

She would just drive that empty road. And things would be okay.

And for the first time since long she felt like she could breathe again.

Even if it was just for a little while.


	8. Recalling Good Memories With Friends

**AN: **Hey! Time for a new drabble and it's less sad than the previous one (: I love fluff, but some angst from time to time is pretty nice too in my opinion, I hope you didn't mind that the previous one was a little less fluffy than usual. Anyway, hope you like this one!

Again, thank you to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24_, I love that you two review every single time!

* * *

><p><strong>8. Recalling Good Memories With Friends<strong>

"You remember Honey Grove?" Brooke asked with a laugh she just couldn't help when thinking about it.

Peyton locked eyes with her husband from across the room. Yes, they did.

"Honey Grove?" Julian asked, laughing as well just by seeing Brooke so happy.

"Senior Year. We went to get Mouth out of jail." Nathan explained, making it sound as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"Oh, and we crashed prom there!" Haley chimed in and laughed as well.

"Don't forget Chris Keller!" Peyton joined in too, resulting in a playful glare from Nathan.

Lucas made his way towards Peyton and kissed her temple as he stood next to her. "I loved Honey Grove." He whispered so only she would hear.

She turned her head and kissed him quickly. "I did too."


	9. Watching Someone You Love Sleep

**AN: **Hi! I know I sound like a broken record by now -feel free to ignore this- but still, thank you to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24_, you two rock!

The next drabble is set during 6x01 and dedicated to _OTHGirl24_ for giving me the idea! I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but when I was going through the whole list of little things, thinking about what you had told me, I felt like writing this. Since I'm respecting their storylines on the show, I can't go too far with the whole Lucas getting her back-thingy. But more like these are coming in the future, I like the theme of this. Thank you for giving me that idea!

Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p><strong>9. Watching Someone You Love Sleep<strong>

It was late and he had been awake for quite a while now, but he didn't care.

He had somewhat expected her to object, to not show up so he would somehow feel the pain she had been feeling all the time lately. Maybe he had just thought that she would make him fight a little. Fight for her, like he had done for Brooke and for Lindsey, but never for her.

He could've known she wouldn't have wanted him to do that. She was just happy he had finally realized where his heart really lay and that he had finally cleared out all the mess surrounding him.

They had talked though, about all the things they simply _had _to talk about. About what had happened the last couple months _and _about things that went way back than only the last few months. They had simply talked everything through.

And as he lay there, watching her sleep so peacefully, there was only one thought that kept ringing in his head,

_He had her back. He finally had her back._


	10. When His Family Loves You

**AN: **Thank you to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! Also thanks to those of you who alerted/favorited this (:

As _KTxx _pointed out in her review, if you'd like to do a suggestion, I'd be more than happy to see if I can write anything about it. I just go through the whole list in search of a little thing I can set the suggestion to then. So if you'd like to read something from a specific time/episode, feel free to let me know something!

The new drabble is set during 6x23 and yes, I know Karen wasn't at LP's wedding, but that always bothered me and even though I am respecting their storylines on the show I chose to include Karen at their wedding. Gotta love creative license to justify things ;) Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>10. When His Family Loves You<strong>

"You look _beautiful_." Karen smiled as she walked into the room where Peyton was getting ready.

"You think?" Peyton asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Of course. You're one of the most beautiful brides I have ever seen." She assured her soon daughter-in-law. "I'd say you are _the _most beautiful, but Haley would kill me if she heard so." Karen joked, making Peyton let out a soft laugh.

Karen had known Peyton for years now and she knew just how much that woman loved her son, but there was this glint in Peyton's eyes that got her slightly worried. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton answered, smiling faintly. "It's just... You are okay with this, right? Because not so long ago Lucas was supposed to marry Lindsey and –"

"Oh, honey. _Of course _I am okay with this. We all know Lucas has always been meant to marry _you_ and I couldn't be happier about that. You are a part of this family, Peyton." Karen smiled before hugging the blonde.

"Thank you." Peyton whispered into the hug, smiling herself.


	11. Watching Old Home Videos

**AN: **Hi again! New drabble, and I hope you like it!

As always, thanks to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24_, you girls are _amazing_. And a special shout-out to _Tarantallegra27_, you're finally all caught up now! I still can't believe you actually managed to review all my stuff *so proud ;P* Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>11. Watching Old Home Videos<strong>

"Oh my God, this is the best thing _ever_!" Peyton exclaimed, laughing loudly. Instead of hearing her fiancé laugh with her like he usually would, she got hit with a pillow. "Hey, no need to get violent, you know." She said, trying to hold back her laughter but simply not succeeding.

"Of course you would think this is funny." Lucas grumbled.

"Honey, it _is _funny."

"No, it isn't. It's... endearing, maybe. But it's not _that _funny. I mean, you have been laughing for like, almost five full minutes." He replied. "And where did you even find these videos?"

"In the cabinet. Your mom must have left them here when she moved out." Peyton shrugged a shoulder before she got closer to him on the couch and patted his cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." She apologized. "It's just... You were singing Christmas carols... Standing next to your Christmas tree... Dressed up as a Christmas elf."

A whole new fit of laughter escaped her lips and he could only sigh.

"I was five!"


	12. Hearing You Were In Someone's Dream

**AN: **Hey! Thanks to _Tarantallegra27, KTxx _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! It means so much to me. I'm happy you liked the last drabble (:

This one is a rather short one, and I tried to make it longer, but I don't know, it feels right like this. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>12. Hearing That You Were In Someone's Dream<strong>

"Morning." Lucas said as he approached his girlfriend's locker.

"Morning to you too." She smiled and kissed him when he reached her. "You're later than usual." Peyton noted, rummaging through her locker in search of her books.

"Yeah, I overslept. My dream was just too good to wake up."

"Really?" She laughed, raising her eyebrow a bit. "What did you dream about?"

Wiggling his eyebrows a little, he pulled her closer to him, only making her laugh more. "You." He told her before kissing her again.


	13. When Lights Start to Dim Before a Movie

**AN: **Thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24 _and _LPlover _for reviewing! Here's a new drabble, hope you all like it (:

Oh, little side-note; as I said before, I'm respecting the storylines on the show so I know that Lucas and Julian didn't make a movie out of Lucas' book, but I've always liked the thought that somewhere in the future, when the timing was better, it would still become a movie. So this drabble is set _way _into the future, when they actually did make it (:

* * *

><p><strong>13. When the Lights Start to Dim Before a Movie<strong>

It was a strange feeling sitting in that theatre, waiting for the movie to begin.

They had worked so hard on it. Him, Julian, Paul and everyone else involved. He knew they had all done the best they could.

He had been hesitant in the beginning, not sure if he should make a movie out of his book and going even more 'public' with his life story than he already had, but sitting there now he knew he made the right decision.

And he had loved making the movie. He only hoped people would love it too.

When the lights started to dim, Peyton gently squeezed his hand and smiled that smile he loved about her. She quickly kissed him before whispering,

"It'll be great. People are going to love it, I know so."


	14. Hearing People Cheer For You

**AN: **Hey! New drabble here, again a rather short one, but I hope you like it (:

Thanks to _KTxx_, _emiiix _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing, you are amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>14. Hearing People Cheer For You<strong>

It was just a game at the River court, nothing special. He had played thousands of games like that before.

It wasn't as 'important' as one of those games he played in the gym of his high school. There's wasn't as much depending on this one.

It was just a game with his best friends, nothing special.

But _she _was there. Laughing and being happy and cheering. And he knew she was cheering for him.

_That_ made it all the more special.


	15. When He Smiles, When She Smiles

**AN: **Thank you to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24_ and _Tarantallegra27_ for reviewing. It wouldn't be weird to say that I love you, right? ;P Anyway, new drabble here. It's set after 3x16, during 3x17, I guess. A little angsty, but I hope you don't mind (:

* * *

><p><strong>15. When He Smiles at YouWhen She Smiles at You**

Everything was a mess. _Everyone _was a mess.

Things would never be the same again.

Keith would never come back and Jimmy would always be that boy who took a gun to school and took two lives.

Everything would change now. _Everyone _would change.

He caught her eye from across the room where she was talking quietly to someone. She smiled softly and he couldn't help but smile back a bit as well.

And for a split second, things seemed to be okay.


	16. Taking Off High Heels

**AN: **Hi! Here's another drabble, I hope you like it! (:

Of course, thanks to _OTHGirl24_, _Tarantallegra27 _and _KTxx_ for reviewing, you three are awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>16. Taking Off High-Heels at the End of the Day<strong>

Peyton walked into the house and headed straight for the couch. Plopping down, she sighed tiredly.

"Long day?" Lucas asked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Long day." She nodded and had to smile at the sight of her husband being busy in the kitchen. She took off her heels, something she had been wanting to do _all _day, and placed her feet on the cold floor, sighing once again.

As she walked into the kitchen as well, Lucas handed her a glass of wine and kissed her quickly before turning back to the dinner he was making.

_It's good to be home,_ Peyton thought with a content smile while hopping onto the counter and listening to Lucas talk about his day.


	17. The Tininess of Baby Clothes and Shoes

**AN: **Thanks to _Tarantallegra27_, _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! I know I always say the same things, but I just feel like thanking you every time! The fact that you three always review makes me smile so much and makes writing and posting these drabbles worth it (: Also thanks to the people that have alerted/favorited these drabbles, it's great to know people like it!

Anyway, new drabble now. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>17. The Tininess of Baby Clothes and Shoes<strong>

"I told Brooke today." Peyton said when she walked into the leaving room and sat down next to Lucas. She wasn't really supposed to say anything yet, but it had just kind of seemed a good moment.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Lucas smiled. "Good. I told Haley today." He said and they both had to laugh. "What did she say?"

"She's happy for us. Of course she is. I don't even know why I was worried in the first place." She smiled. "Oh, and she gave me these amazing little clothes! You should see it." Peyton said excitedly, reaching out for her bag.

As she took out the Baby Brooke clothes Brooke had given her earlier and showed them to Lucas, a wide smile appeared on his face. "These are amazing. And tiny."

"I know, right? Can you imagine our baby being so tiny and fitting into this?" She chuckled, letting her hands roam over the small clothes.

Lucas chuckled as well, but had to shake his head just a little at the thought of _their _baby. He still couldn't fully grasp it. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her softly. "Our baby is going to be awesome, no matter how tiny."


	18. Being First to Applaud in the Audience

**AN: **Hey, here I am again with a new drabble (: This one was meant to be set between s4 and 5, but when I re-read it a couple of days after I had originally written it I realized it doesn't fit the timeline at all. The way things went on the show means that this drabble couldn't have happened, but I kinda like it so I decided to post it anyway and just call in the help of creative license again ;) I hope you like it as well!

Also, thanks again to _KTxx_, _Tarantallegra27_, _OTHGirl24 _and _LPlover _for reviewing! To _Monse_; thank you as well! I'm happy you liked the tiny, adorable chapter! I hope you'll enjoy reading this one as well (: thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>18. Being the First to Applaud in the Audience<strong>

"_..., but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer._"

Lucas finished his reading and closed the book, letting out the smallest of sighs. He didn't really like this. Well, he loved his book tour, he really did, and he loved signing books and talking to people who had read it.

He just didn't really like reading the words he had written aloud. Why did he always have to give one anyway? Would it really make that much of a difference if he does or not?

Hearing someone applaud, he looked up and was almost immediately met with Peyton's bright smile, applauding proudly for the boy she loved. Soon, the other people were applauding as well, but none of it mattered anymore.

It had been way too long since he had last seen her and he couldn't wait to get to her and kiss that beautiful smile of hers.


	19. Hugs From Behind

**AN: **Hey! I know I was supposed to post this drabble yesterday, but I wasn't home last night, so here it is now (: Enjoy!

As always, thanks to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing. You two are awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>19. Hugs From Behind<strong>

Peyton was folding up the blankets they had been cuddling under earlier that evening and couldn't help but smile. It had been a normal, ordinary evening, nothing special, but it was exactly what she had wanted to do.

Just staying home with the two people she loved most.

Taking her in his arms from behind, Lucas rested his head in the crook of her neck and his hands on her growing stomach. Soon, it wouldn't be only the three of them anymore. Soon, there'd be this other little girl or boy.

She rested her hands upon his and sighed contently. "Sawyer is going to love it, right?" She asked quietly. Sawyer had taken the news of a baby extremely well, but Peyton couldn't help but worry anyway.

"Yeah, she will." Lucas assured her, kissing her neck softly. "I'm heading off to bed, you coming?"

"I'll be there in just a sec." She answered and smiled at him. "I love you, you know that?"

Hugging her just a bit tighter, he smiled as well. "I love you too."


	20. The Look On the Groom's Face

**AN: **Hi! As always, huge thanks to _KTxx_, _Tarantallegra27_ and _OTHGirl24 _for your reviews! And also a big shout-out to _GinniRoetol_! I honestly can't believe you're finally reading and reviewing. Welcome to this amazing world ;P I can't thank you enough for your wonderful reviews, although, you know, if you would have an account I could send you a personal thank-you-message... But I guess I can't ask too much, at once right? ) Still, all your reviews are making my day!

Here's the next drabble, hope you all like it (:

* * *

><p><strong>20. The Look On the Groom's Face As He Watches His Bride Walk Down the Aisle On Their Big Day<strong>

It had been years in the making. They had both suffered heartache and they had both hurt other people in the meantime. And it hadn't been easy. None of it had.

But as she walked oh-so carefully down the aisle towards the man she had loved for many years now, she was sure she had never been happier.

She knew it wouldn't be all rainbows and happy faces from now on, she knew things wouldn't always be easy, but she also knew that whatever would happen, they would face it together.

Like they had done it the past already, and like they would definitely do in the future.

And that look on his face when she got closer simply said it all.

They _were _meant to be. And Lucas Scott marrying Peyton Sawyer was simply the way things had _always _been supposed to be.


	21. Rereading Your Favourite Book

**AN: **Hey! Drabble nr. 21 here, hope you like it!

Thanks to _KTxx_, _Tarantallegra27 _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! To _GinniRoetol_; aww, thank you! 3 I'm so glad I'm enlarging your LP love! My mission is to turn all of you into the kind of LP shipper I am, be prepared for that ;P No really, thank you so much! I love that you love my writing, and I love that I made your day as well! (see, normally I say these kind of things in a PM, but well, you know ;))

* * *

><p><strong>21. Rereading Your Favourite Book<strong>

As he walked into the living room, Lucas had to stop for a moment and simply watch the scene before him.

His two daughters were sitting closely together, Ellie listening intently to Sawyer. Ever since Sawyer had learned to read, reading aloud to her little sister seemed to be one of her favourite things to do. Peyton on her turn was sat in the other couch, completely absorbed in the book she was reading.

When she noticed her husband standing in the doorway, she smiled warmly, dropping the book in her lap.

He walked closer and kissed her before looking at the book she was reading. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the title. "Again?"

"You know I love it." Peyton shrugged, letting out a few chuckles herself. "It's my favourite." He quickly kissed her again, something he did every time he noticed her reading that book.

A smile on her face, she closed_ The_ _Comet _and put it on the coffee table before joining Lucas in the other couch with their daughters.


	22. Seeing Your Loved One Smile

**AN: **Hi again! As always, a huge thanks to my reviewers; _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24_, _23LaffertysGurl23 _and _Tarantallegra27_. I guess by now you all know how much that means to me.

Here's another drabble, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>22. Seeing Your Loved One Smile And Knowing You Put It There<strong>

"I love your smile, you know that?" Lucas said as they were waiting for their plane to take off.

Smiling even more, and maybe a bit coyly too, Peyton rested her head on his shoulder. "It's been long since I smiled this much." She said honestly and he knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head a few times. "If I could change all I have said and done, I would, but..."

"Hey, shh. It's fine. We're back now, Luke. That's all that matters for me." She told him, lifting her head and looking him straight in the eye.

He kissed her forehead softly, wondering how he could ever deserve someone like her. "I don't know how you do it. If I were you, I think I'd give me a pretty hard time right now."

Laughing that laugh he had missed so badly, she shrugged her shoulders. "You're the only one that gets me smiling like this, and I kinda love that smile too." She said jokingly before tilting her head to kiss him.


	23. Waking Up Next to the One You Love

**AN:** Hey! Before I say something about this drabble, I feel like I need to say something about the previous first. I hope you figured it out like _KTxx _did, but I forgot to mention that the last drabble was set during 6x01. Sorry for not mentioning that!

As for this one, it is dedicated to _KTxx _for suggesting to write something in this timeline! I actually wrote it only a couple of days ago, so normally, it would get posted way later, but then you were all amazingly sweet and dedicated a chapter of yours to me, so I thought, "aah, let's just post this one right now." I hope you like this, and there might be some more in this timeline in the future ;)

It's set in between s4 and s5, before Lucas proposed and everything went downhill for them. Hope you all like it!

Also, as always, many, many thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24 _and _GinniRoetol_. Did I mention already that I love that username of yours, GinniRoetol? :P And never mind that you start to sound like a broken record! I don't mind _at all_ and I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I am a _huge _broken record myself. I just keep on saying the same things over and over again ;) anyway, thank you so much for your review! (See? That's what I mean with being a broken record :P)

* * *

><p><strong>23. Waking Up Next to the One You Love<strong>

"I missed this." Peyton smiled as soon as she opened her eyes and was met with the lazy smile of her boyfriend. "I always loved waking up next to you."

"Yeah, 'cause that happened so much, you know, when we were dating in _high school_." He mumbled half sleepily and somewhat teasingly.

She shoved his arm slightly, but still got closer to him. "Shut up, you know what I mean." She said. "I just, I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too." Lucas smiled, tilting his head to give her proper kiss. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged as she sat up straighter in the bed. "I could show you around here a little, LA is a nice city."

He looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile. "Hmm, sounds good. You know what else sounds good too, though?" She only raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "We could just stay here in bed all day as well." He suggested, grinning, before pulling her back to him.

Letting out a surprised squeal, she laughed blissfully, "Yeah, I guess that sounds pretty good too."


	24. Getting a Magazine in the Mail

**AN: **Hi! Another drabble today (: It's set after 6x07, hope you like it!

Thanks to _KTxx_, _23LaffertysGurl23_,_ OTHGirl24_, _Tarantallegra27_ and _GinniRoetol _for reviewing :3 It means so much to me. And happy dance for extending your LP love, GinniRoetol! I'm all for extending people's LP love! :3

* * *

><p><strong>24. Getting a Magazine in the Mail<strong>

"Peyt, there's mail for you!" Lucas shouted while he was making his way from the front door to the kitchen where Peyton was.

"Yeah, that's not so surprising. You know I live here, right?" She joked as she hopped off the counter and met him halfway in the living room. "What is it?"

He handed her the magazine with a smile, waiting for her reaction. "It's the new B. Davis magazine!" She laughed. "I thought you'd cancelled my subscription?" Peyton asked with a chuckle and raised her eyebrows.

Pulling her closer to him, he had to laugh as well. "I could never decline you something that makes you happy."

"Oh, aren't you just the best fiancé _ever_?" She laughed, leaning in to kiss him before walking away with the magazine.


	25. Eating With Chopsticks

**AN: **Hey! New drabble today and I hope you all like it (:

Again a huge thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24 _and _Tarantallegra27 _for reviewing! Oh, and maybe I should clarify something about the previous drabble; 6x07 is indeed the episode where Lucas and Peyton divide the house with the tape and all. I'm sorry if I confused any of you, I sometimes tend to forget that not _everyone _is like me and knows everything by heart :P Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>25. Eating With Chopsticks<strong>

"I can't do it." He said while shaking his head a few times, though he had to laugh too.

"Luke, it's not _that _difficult." Peyton laughed as she showed him again how to put his fingers.

They were sat on the ground in Peyton's living room while watching some comedy show and eating their take-out dinner. However, eating with chopsticks didn't seem so easy for Lucas.

"Yes, it is!" He exclaimed, picking up the chopsticks again but letting his food fall off of it _again _as well, which only resulted in some more laughter on Peyton's part.

When he finally managed to get some food into his mouth, he grinned proudly at his girlfriend. Instead of getting the reaction he had thought to get, she laughed even louder than before. "What?"

"Nothing, you just got some food," She said, gesturing to the corner of her mouth. "I'll get it for you." Peyton smiled, a twinkle in her eye, as she leaned forward to him and kissed him.

It didn't take him long to kiss her back, letting the chopsticks drop onto the table and pulling her closer to him. Suddenly, eating with those damned chopsticks didn't seem so important anymore.


	26. The Smell of a New Book

**AN: **Hi! Drabble nr. 26 here, it's set between s4 and 5. Hope you all like it (:

A huge thanks to _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing, I appreciate it so much. Also, an amazing shout-out to _Tarantallegra27_ for writing me the most awesome review _ever_. You are such a great friend :33 Oh, and indeed, _Ginni_, where did you think I got the inspiration? :P I'll never forget eating with chopsticks, if you could even consider it properly eating :P, with you two :3

Oh, and I reached 100 reviews! Feel free to join in with my happy dance ;P I know I always thank every reviewer with every drabble I post, but again, _thank you so much_ to every one of you who ever reviewed these drabbles!

* * *

><p><strong>26. The Smell Of a New Book<strong>

Peyton walked into her LA apartment, the book she had just bought on the street in her hands.

As she flipped through the pages, smelling that typical scent of a new book, a sense of comfort washed over her. Just that smell, and the feeling of brand new pages was enough to somehow comfort her after a horrible day.

Or maybe that had just something to do with what was _on_ those pages.

She quickly went through the book, noticing her own name here and there, along with the names of her friends in Tree Hill. She mostly saw hers though.

Trying to shake off that nostalgic feeling she got quite often but mostly when she held that book in her hands, she put it next to the other ones on her small bookshelf. As she walked away from the books, into her small kitchen, she could somehow still smell the new book.

A smell that ever since his book got published would forever be linked with him.


	27. When Someone Remembers Things You Say

**AN: **Hey! I know I am supposed to post a new drabble tomorrow, but I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I'll be gone until Friday, and since I won't be able to post anything the next few days I figured I could just post the next drabble now already (: It's set during 6x16, the one with the ultrasound at the end. Hope you like it!

Many thanks to _Tarantallegra27_, _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix _for reviewing! I haven't been able yet to reply to your reviews, but I'll certainly get to that when I get back!

* * *

><p><strong>27. When Someone Remembers The Things You Say<strong>

She was sure he wasn't going to come. She had told him, but life had been so crazy lately that she couldn't blame him for not remembering it. It was his dream and he should do everything to make it come true. She wouldn't stand in the way of that, or make it more difficult for him.

She would just do this one on her own, and she would be fine.

"Is the father going to be joining us?" The nurse asked her while preparing her for the ultrasound.

Peyton quickly shook her head, not wanting for the nurse to see just how much she wished the father _was _in fact going to join them.

And then the door opened and he _was _there. And she just fell in love with him a little bit more than she already was.


	28. Remembering Stories About How You Met

**AN: **Hi, here I am again! I got back from my vacation yesterday evening, but then I met up with a friend and eventually I totally forgot that I was supposed to post a new drabble, sorry! Here it is now though, I hope you like it!

As always, thanks to _OTHGirl24 _and _KTxx_ for reviewing! I love you for reviewing all the drabbles. Also thanks to _GinniRoetol_, I'm glad you keep on liking the drabbles! I'd hate to disappoint you :P And thank you, I had a great time (: I'll tell you when I see you, which shouldn't be so long anymore, right? :3 Thank you for reviewing the last two drabbles!

* * *

><p><strong>28. Remembering Stories About How You Met Someone<strong>

"How did you meet daddy again?" Ellie asked as she sat next to her mom at the kitchen table. She had heard the story multiple times before, but she couldn't help but wanting it to hear it again from time to time.

Peyton smiled at her six year old daughter, not minding telling it all over again. Being honest, she loved telling her daughters about the beginning of her and Lucas. "My car broke down. Daddy came to fix it."

"The Comet?"

"Yeah, the Comet." She nodded, running her hand through Ellie's hair. Ellie almost seemed like an exact copy of Peyton, only her curls were missing. That was something only Sawyer had inherited. "You know, I called your Uncle Nathan, but he couldn't come. Your dad gave me a ride instead."

"That was nice of daddy." The little girl smiled and took a cookie from the plate on the table. "I'm happy he gave you a ride."

"I'm happy about that too, sweetie."


	29. The Smell of a Barbecue

**AN: **Hi everyone! I was supposed to post a new drabble yesterday, but I just started university and my internet wasn't working here yet yesterday. It's fixed now though, so I normally should be able to post every other day again. Sorry for not posting yesterday! Here's a new one, and I hope you like it!

This shouldn't come as a surprise, but thank you _so _much to _KTxx_, _23LaffertysGurl23_, _OTHGirl24 _and _GinniRoetol _for reviewing. You are all amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>29. The Smell Of a Barbecue<strong>

"Luke, Nathan said the fire was ready." Peyton said with a smile as she entered the kitchen where her husband was getting the meat for the barbecue.

Smiling as well, he got closer to her and quickly kissed her. "Good, I think everyone is pretty hungry." He chuckled, thinking about all the people in their backyard.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that." She agreed, laughing. "I love this, you know?"

"What?"

"Just, you know, this." Peyton answered, but had to laugh when she realized she wasn't making any sense. "The smell of a barbecue, you and Nathan preparing the food, all the laughter and joy." She explained then as Lucas nodded with a smile.

"I know, it's great to have everyone here together." Lucas said and kissed her cheek softly before making his way towards the door. "We should do this more often, these kind of barbecues." He winked as he turned around again to face her.

"Yeah, we should." She nodded, smiling, and followed him outside.


	30. A Perfect Cup of Coffee

**AN: **Hey! Another day, another drabble (: It's set _way _into the future. Hope you like it!

As always, thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _GinniRoetol _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>30. A Perfect Cup of Coffee<strong>

"This is possibly the best cup of coffee I have ever had." Peyton smiled with her eyes closed, sitting at the counter in Karen's Café.

"Really?" Haley chuckled. "Why thank you. Even though it's the same kind of coffee you've had here like, a thousand times before."

Peyton opened her eyes again as she shrugged a shoulder. "I know. But it's been ages since I had one since Luke is insisting that I should tone down the coffee for this little one." She said, patting her swollen stomach with a smile.

"Well, it _is _for a good cause. Guess you can't complain too much then, right?" Haley said, smiling too, while making herself a cup of coffee as well.

"I know. Everything for the little guy. I'll just be happy when I can get my normal amount of coffee again." Peyton sighed playfully. "Now, let's just enjoy this one." She finished with a chuckle, clinking her mug against Haley's.


	31. Tight, Meaningful Hugs

**AN: **Hi, a new drabble here. It's already nr. 31, I can't believe I already got this far. It's set right after s4, I hope you all like it!

Many thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _KTxx_, _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24 _and _GinniRoetol _for reviewing! Yes, I am aware of the fact that I am a huge broken record, sorry! :P And I'd like to join in with your happy dance, Ginni, if that's okay P I'm glad you love it! Thank you for your review :3

* * *

><p><strong>31. Tight, Meaningful Hugs<strong>

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Peyton said into the crook of his neck as he held her close. He let out a few chuckles, knowing that as much as she hated to leave him right now, she would love being in LA with Brooke.

"You should." He said, nodding his head at her as she looked up at him. "It's going to be great, _you _are going to be great. We both know you're destined for greatness, Peyton."

"Stop saying that all the time." She mumbled and looked down again, but he only chuckled some more. "I'm going to miss you _so _much, Luke. And it's going to suck, and..."

Lifting her head with his finger, he locked eyes with her. "I know. I'm going to miss you too." He swallowed. "But you _need _to do this. And I'm proud of you for doing it."

Peyton nodded as a lonely tear made its way down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away before wrapping her up in a tight hug. After a long while of tightly holding each other, Peyton looked up at last and looked right into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you." Lucas answered, pulling her closer again to kiss her one last time. As he finally let go of her and she picked up her luggage, he winked, "I'll be seeing you."

She couldn't help but laugh lightly, even though she felt more like crying, before winking back and finally walking away, out of Lucas' sight.


	32. When Someone Plays With Your Hair

**AN: **Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday as I was supposed to, but for some reason FanFiction didn't let me log in yesterday and today. I've been trying all day to get in and I only now succeeded. Anyway, here's a new drabble, set in late s4. Hope you like it!

Oh, I also posted a new one-shot a few days ago, _The Sun Must Set to Rise_, it'd made me kinda happy if you'd want to check it out... (no, I'm totally _not _advertising my own stories :P)

And of course, as always, many thanks to _KTxx_, _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! You are the best :3

* * *

><p><strong>32. When Someone Plays With Your Hair<strong>

"Thank you, Luke." Peyton said softly, turning her head a little to face him. She was lying on his bed, her head in his lap as he was carefully playing with her hair.

"You don't need to thank me." He answered with a smile, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I've told you before, I'll do anything for you. I'll always be there for you."

"I know." She nodded. "It's just, I wished things weren't like this. I wished I wasn't so afraid of just a simple sound. I wished I didn't have to run to you just because Brooke is out and I can't stay home on my own."

"Hey, you're going to get there, Peyt. It just takes some time." Lucas reassured her. "And in the meantime, you just stay here. I don't particularly mind having you here since, you know, you're my girlfriend and all." He said somewhat teasingly, resulting in a few chuckles on Peyton's part.

She lay her head down again and when he started to play with her hair again, a sense of comfort washed over her. As his other hand fell to her waist he whispered,

"Just try to sleep a little, I'll keep you safe." She could only smile softly and close her eyes.


	33. When You Finally See the Car That's

**AN: **Hi! Here I am again with another drabble (: I'm slowly running out of them and life is not letting me write, I really hope I can keep on posting these! Anyway, I hope you like this one, it's set in s4 again. What can I say? Season 4 = Pure Love :P

Of course I also have to honor my reputation as a broken record, so here's once again a huge thank you to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24 _and _KTxx _for reviewing! Those reviews always make me smile so much!

* * *

><p><strong>33. When You Finally See the Car That's Coming to Pick You Up<strong>

Peyton was standing on her front porch, pacing a little while waiting for her boyfriend. She had decided to wait outside, wanting to breathe the fresh air instead of waiting in her room. She also still didn't feel very comfortable in her room after the attack, even though she knew he was well behind bars. She rather liked the idea of being able to escape outside than being trapped inside.

Another few minutes went by as Peyton kept on pacing when then, she saw a car rounding the corner. When the car got closer, she was met with Lucas' crooked smile, sitting inside.

"Finally." She breathed with a smile and made her way over to his Mustang. "I thought you'd never come."

She stepped inside and Lucas quickly gave her a peck on the lips before showing an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, my mom needed me for something and,"

"It's okay. I'm just happy you finally decided to pick me up." Peyton laughed, teasing clear in her voice and patted his cheek lightly. "Let's go now, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled, starting the car and driving away.


	34. Pretty Skies

**AN: **Hey again! Here's another drabble and though I actually don't like it at all, I _do _hope you guys do. I don't know, I just can't seem to get it right, it's not what I wanted it to be and I considered not posting it, but since I really don't have that many drabbles left, I figured I'd better post it anyway, so here it is (:

Also, many thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _KTxx _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! You four = responsible for me smiling like a goof when I'm behind my computer :P Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>34. Pretty Skies<strong>

"You see that, Ellie?" Lucas asked, pointing towards the sky. He was lying on his back in the grass, Ellie next to him.

"What?" The little girl asked, looking at the sky and squinting a little.

Just in that moment, Peyton and Sawyer joined them on the grass in their backyard and Peyton couldn't help but laugh as she saw her husband and youngest daughter lie there together, wearing the very same squint.

"What are you looking at?" Sawyer asked, tilting her head towards the sky and putting up a squint herself. That really was a trait Lucas had given both their daughters.

"Yeah daddy, what are we looking at?" Ellie asked then when she realized her father hadn't told her yet what she was supposed to see. Before he could answer she had already seen something herself, "It's a shoe!"

Laughing loudly at her little's sister exclamation, Sawyer shook her head. "It's not a shoe, Elle. It's totally a flower."

"It's not! What do you think, daddy?"

Lucas smiled gently at both his daughters and shrugged his shoulders a little. "I just think it's pretty, don't you?" He said, not wanting to embark on a whole discussion with his girls since he knew that would probably end badly.

Peyton smiled as well and nodded along with Lucas as they both looked at Sawyer and Ellie. "Hmm," The youngest Scott girl said then with a pensive look before smiling brightly. "I love pretty skies."


	35. Friendship Bracelets

**AN: **Hi! Here I am again with yet another drabble. I don't really like this one either actually, but oh well. Hope you guys do!

I'd also like to thank _KTxx_, _23LaffertysGurl23_, _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix _for reviewing! Thank you _so _much, I think you all know just how much I appreciate that ;)

Oh, and maybe this little thing as to not confuse people; I think it's pretty clear that these drabbles, not even the future ones, are not posted chronologically. Sometimes they have only Sawyer, sometimes both Sawyer and Ellie and though I haven't written something like that, there might be a drabble with all three of their kids. I just post these drabbles as I write them, which is very much not chronologically :)

* * *

><p><strong>35. Friendship Bracelets<strong>

"What's this?" Lucas asked as he held some sort of bracelet he had just found in Peyton's jewellery box. He was helping her search for that particular necklace she wanted to wear and almost always didn't find when she needed it.

"What's what?" Peyton said back before looking up and seeing the item dangling on Lucas' finger. "Oh, that." She smiled then. "It's my old friendship bracelet. Brooke had the same one."

"Had?"

Getting closer to him, she shrugged. "Had, has, should have, I don't know. It's been quite a while since we wore these." Peyton said and took the bracelet from him, letting her fingers trail over the little thing.

"I think she still has it." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It symbolizes your friendship, Brooke isn't one to just throw something like that away. Just like you aren't either. There's a reason why that bracelet's still in the box, no matter how old it already is." He smiled before shifting his attention back to the jewellery box.

She looked down at the bracelet again and smiled as well. They had gotten each other that bracelet many years ago, yet their friendship had only grown since then and now, almost thirty years later, it had never been so strong.


	36. Cookies Straight Out of the Oven

**AN: **Hey! Here's drabble nr. 36 (: Hope you like it!

Many thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! You are amazing :3

* * *

><p><strong>36. Cookies Straight Out of the Oven<strong>

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, do not touch the cookies." Peyton lightly scolded her oldest daughter as she made her way into the kitchen, little Ellie on her hip.

It had only been a few single minutes since she had taken the cookies out of the oven and she had left the kitchen to check up on Ellie, but of course those few minutes had been enough for the younger curly blonde Scott girl to sneak into the kitchen in search of the freshly baked cookies.

"You know it's better to wait until they cool down a bit, Sawyer. You can get one later."

"They're not better then! Nothing tastes as good as a cookie that comes straight out of the oven." Sawyer protested, putting her hands on her hips. "I want one _now_, mom."

"And I want you to have a little less attitude, but you can't always get what you want." Peyton replied with a smile, moving further into the kitchen.

"But, _mom_ –" The girl started to protest, but was interrupted by her father entering the place.

"Oh, cookies straight out of the oven." Lucas smiled widely as he noticed the cookies. He walked over to the plate and quickly took a bit of one of the cookies. Sawyer's eyes got wide and she had already a hand in the air to protest. Why didn't she get a cookie while her dad just simply took one?

Peyton shook her head and couldn't help a sigh, "_Lucas_!"


	37. Coming Home After Being Away For a While

**AN: **Hi! I'm sorry for not posting yesterday as I was supposed to, but I wasn't home in the evening and then when I got home I was tired and I totally forgot :/ Sorry! Anyway, here's another drabble now, I hope you all like it!

Of course, thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix _for reviewing! There are no words for how much I appreciate those reviews (:

* * *

><p><strong>37. Coming Home After Being Away For a While<strong>

Lucas walked into the quiet of their house and simply couldn't help a smile as he closed the door behind him and put his bags down. It had been a little over three weeks now since he had been there and it had honestly been way too long. He loved his book tours, he really did, but he hated being away from home.

Being away from _them_.

As he made his way into the hallway, he moved past the open door of his daughters' bedroom. They were both soundly asleep, but he couldn't wait to see them wide awake in the morning. He finally got to his own bedroom where Peyton lay peacefully asleep as well.

She felt the bed dip and when she opened her eyes slowly, she was met with her husband blue ones. "Luke, you're home." She said softly, a lazy smile on her lips. "I'm glad."

"I'm glad too, baby." He smiled as well before laying down and taking her in his arms.

There really was no place like home.


	38. City Lights At Night

**AN: **Hey! Another drabble here and um, I don't really like it, like _at all_. But as I've noticed already, it's best to post things anyway since some of you actually _do _like the things that I don't :P So yeah, here it is. I know it's not good though (:

Lots of thanks to _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24_, _KTxx _(yay, you're all caught up now! :P) and _23LaffertysGurl23 _for reviewing! I can't thank you guys enough!

* * *

><p><strong>38. City Lights At Night<strong>

Peyton was sitting in the cab, watching the lights flash by. She hadn't been in the city a lot yet, but she actually did love it there. It gave her some sort of feeling no other city or town ever did, though that didn't mean she would want to live there. Not at all even.

There was nothing better than Tree Hill for her, she knew that.

As she looked outside again and saw all the city lights surrounding her, she couldn't help a smile. Maybe the fact that she loved being in New York was because most of the times she'd be there with Lucas. She'd accompanied him a few times when he had to be there for one thing or another involving his books. She loved coming there and seeing him do the things he loves.

This time though she wasn't there with him. Or better, not yet. He had been away on a book tour for a few weeks now and she missed him more than anything. He was in New York now and Peyton thought it'd be nice to pay him a little surprise visit. She'd have to leave already the day after, but in all honesty she could care less.

She'd even be happy with just a mere hour with him, though more would of course always be better.

Maybe they could even watch the city lights together.


	39. When Somebody Loves Your Art Work

**AN: **Hey again! A season 1 drabble here and I don't think I've ever written s1 before (: It's dedicated to _Tarantallegra27 _(yeah, you better start reviewing now :P)for asking me to write some s1! It's set right after 1x02 and I hope you all like it!

As always, huge thanks to _KTxx_, _emiiix _and _23LaffertysGurl23 _for reviewing! Your reviews are love :3

* * *

><p><strong>39. When Somebody Loves Your Art Work<strong>

_Your art matters. It's what got me here._

Lucas' words kept ringing in her head, even long after she'd had come home from the game.

She barely knew him, they had only just started talking lately, yet no words had ever affected her like that. It was as if he had touched her soul with those eight simple words. Her art was her passion, something she put in everything she had, but somehow it never seemed to mean a lot. It was just her art, it didn't seem to matter to anyone else.

Or so it did until he spoke those words.

She barely knew him and maybe it should feel weird to hear him say those words and them meaning so much to her. It didn't though.

If she was honest, it had actually been long since she had felt this good.


	40. Finding Out That a Person Feels the Same

**AN: **Hi! Drabble nr. 40 already here. It's set during 4x09, which I think is pretty obvious :P, I hope you all like it!

Many thanks to _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24 _and _KTxx _for reviewing! It's always so nice to read your lovely reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>40. Finding Out That a Person Feels the Same Way As You Do<strong>

She hugged him tightly, genuinely happy for him and the whole team. For the whole of Tree Hill actually.

They had won the state championship and she was sure that if things had been different between them, she wouldn't have been able to feel any happier. She was happy now too though, but to say that what she had told him the day before and his answer didn't weigh on her would be a lie. But she wouldn't let that affect anything.

He had just made the winning shot for the state championship and he should be celebrating with everyone. So she told him she'd be seeing him and walked away.

And then she heard those words, _It's you, Peyton_, and then they kissed and it felt as if that heavy weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders.

Suddenly, things _were _different between them and now, she was sure she couldn't be happier.


	41. Songs That Match Your Mood

**AN: **Hey! Another season 1 drabble, set during 1x06, the episode with the game and where Lucas and Nathan are thrown off the bus and where Brooke is drugged and Haley and Peyton bond. Know which one I'm talking about? ;) Hope you like it!

Lots of thanks to _emiiix_, _23LaffertysGurl23, OTHGirl24 _and _KTxx _for reviewing! It means so much to me!

* * *

><p><strong>41. Songs That Match Your Mood<strong>

Lucas put on the mix she had given him earlier, closing his eyes for a second.

He was sitting on the bus, surrounded by his teammates, all on their way to the game. He saw Nathan out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help a sigh. He loved playing for the team now and Nathan being part of that team as well was something he'd just have to deal with. He knew that, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Focusing on the song playing in his ears right now instead of Nathan, he actually couldn't help a smile. It seemed as if every song he had already heard fitted him or the way he felt right now perfectly.

It kind of amazed him how well Peyton Sawyer already seemed to know him.

He could only wish she'd get to know him even better.


	42. Holding a Baby In Your Arms

**AN: **Hi! New drabble here, set _way _into the future. I try to stay close to the show with these drabbles, but well, when I write future ones that's a bit difficult so when I had to name the baby in this one, I went with the obvious. I don't really like it, I'm not that much of a 'I-name-my-kid-after-people-I-know'-kinda girl, and I normally wouldn't do it in my stories, but I guess that for the drabbles, and the way things are going on the show, it is the best choice. So yeah, I don't know, I just wanted to tell you that normally that's not my thing at all, I guess :P Anyway, I hope you all like the new drabble!

As always, a _huge_ thank you to my amazing reviewers, _KTxx_, _emiiix_, _OTHLeytonFan_, _OTHGirl24 _and _23LaffertysGurl23_! :3

Oh, and just a last little thing before I'll shut up :P For the readers of my other stories, I both updated _Back To You _and _Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall _this week(end), if you'd like to check it out ;)

* * *

><p><strong>42. Holding a Baby In Your Arms<strong>

Peyton watched from in her hospital bed how her husband carefully took their newborn son into his arms.

It had been a long and tiring day, with many visits from their friends and family. Little Keith Scott had been lying in pretty much everyone's arms the whole day and she knew how badly Lucas wanted to hold his little boy some more himself. He looked up at her then and they both couldn't help a smile.

"I love holding him, he's just... It's unbelievable." He said as he got closer to his wife and sat down next to her.

"I know." Peyton smiled back, stretching a little to stroke Keith's cheek. "We did good, huh?" She said then, still looking down at their son.

Thinking of their two beautiful daughters and their amazing new boy, Lucas smiled yet another smile. "We did great, we _are _doing great."


	43. When Your Pet Cuddles Up Next To You

**AN: **Hey! This drabble, mhh, it's not one of my favourites but yeah, I hope you guys do like it! It actually kind of follows up to another drabble, nr. 5, the one where Sawyer gets a birthday gift (:

Lots of thanks as well to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _KTxx_, _emiiix _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! There won't ever be a time when I won't appreciate that! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**3. When Your Pet Cuddles Up Next To You**

"Remember when we got her this one?" He asked as he joined her in the couch where their cat was sleeping next to Peyton. It was a known fact in the Scott household that whenever you would sit down in the couch, their cat would be there immediately, curling up next to you.

She laughed softly as she caressed the animal's fur. "I remember you thinking we should get her dog, yeah."

"I know, I know. You were right, I was wrong." He said playfully and kissed her cheek lightly. "Sawyer was so happy when we got it for her."

"She was." Peyton nodded, thinking back to the time they had given Sawyer the little kitten. "Turned out it was a great gift for everyone, huh?" She said, smiling down.

She was right, both Lucas and Peyton, as well as the girls were enormously fond of their pet. Lucas chuckled lightly, remembering the same day as well,

"Yeah, I can't even remember how it was not having this little thing here. I think it really was the best birthday gift ever."


	44. Making Someone Who Look Sad Smile

**AN: **Hi there (: Here's a new drabble, set once again in the future. Hope you like it!

Thanks so much to _emiiix_,_ KTxx_, _23LaffertysGurl23 _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing! You are amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>44. Making Someone Who Look Sad Smile<strong>

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked as he joined her where she was standing and kissed the side of her head softly. She looked up at him, that sad look he saw often when they came there in her eyes, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said anyways, but couldn't match the soft smile he was wearing. She looked back down to her mother's grave and felt another tug at her heartstrings. She was pregnant again, for the third time now, and she had come to the cemetery to tell her mom. Just like the other two times, there was nothing she wished for more than actually having her mom next to her when she told her. To have her mom by her side through the whole of her pregnancies. "It's just, you know..."

"I know." He nodded. He pulled her closer and smiled yet again. "I know it hurts not having your mom here, but she'll always be with you, you know. She'll only be gone when you let her be." Peyton nodded again, a hint of a smile around her lips and it only took his next words to get that smile to fully break through. "We better get going now, the girls are waiting for us."

Of course it hurt that her mom wasn't there anymore, but her daughters _were_. Her amazing husband _was_. She knew that as long as she had them, she'd be perfectly fine.

"Yeah, let's go." She said, but didn't immediately started walking. "I love you, Luke." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, again pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too."


	45. Putting In the Last Piece of a Puzzle

**AN: **Hey, hey! Here's drabble nr. 45, a future one again, and I hope you like it! Sadly enough, I've run out of drabbles now... It's so hard to find enough time and inspiration to write them and I am so sorry. I'm not giving up on them _at all_. I really won't stop writing them and I hope I can keep on updating like I have been before, but just so you know, it _might _be possible there won't be an update Wednesday. I'll try, but I can't promise a new drabble. I'm really sorry and I truly hope I'll have some new ones by Wednesday!

As always, lots and lots of thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24_, _23LaffertysGurl23 _and _emiiix _for reviewing! Your reviews all brighten my day (:

* * *

><p><strong>45. Putting In the Last Piece of a Puzzle<strong>

"Yes!" Peyton heard her youngest exclaim loudly.

She peeked her head around the door and saw four year old Keith looking up at her with a wide smile. He was sitting at the table in their living room, his toys surrounding him. "I finished the puzzle, momma." He said, proud of himself for finally getting that done.

"You did, didn't you?" She smiled back at him while walking into the living room. Looking down over his shoulder, she admired his work. "That's one nice puzzle. You did good, little man." She said and pressed a kiss to his messy curls.

"Thank you, momma." He answered, flashing her a wide grin. "I'm gonna keep it like this so I can show daddy when he comes home."

Nodding her head a little, she smiled again. "I think that's a good idea, Keith. I'm sure daddy will be proud of you."


	46. Sprinkling Cupcakes

**AN: **Hi! I'm so sorry it took me this long to post a new drabble. I only have this one written so again, I can't really tell you when I'll update again. I guess that from now on, it'll be a very much 'I'll-post-whenever-I-have-something' kind of story, I'm so sorry for that. Whenever I find the time to write more than one drabble at a time, I'll start posting every other day again, but for now, I really can't do that. Sorry!

Again, thank you so, so much to _KTxx_, _emiiix _and _OTGHGirl24 _for reviewing! :3

* * *

><p><strong>46. Sprinkling Cupcakes<strong>

"I want to do it! I want to do it!" Sawyer cried excitedly as Peyton walked towards the kitchen table, a tray with cupcakes in one hand, some decorations for them in her other hand.

Looking up at her big sister, Ellie decided she wouldn't stay silent either, "No, I want to do it!" She cried as well but then suddenly closed her mouth as if she remembered she shouldn't be yelling so loudly. Instead, she looked up at her mom and flashed her the sweetest smile. "Can I do it, momma? Please?"

Sawyer sent her quick glare before looking up at her mom as well, "I said it first, mom. It's not fair if you let Ellie do it now."

"You see all these cupcakes?" Peyton asked then as she shook her head a few times. Her girls both nodded. "I'm pretty sure there are enough of them for you _both _to sprinkle. No need to fight over that, okay?" The girls nodded again as she smiled widely at them. "Now, one of you go get your dad, please? I'm sure he'll want to help with these."

Ellie looked at her sister, who sent her a look that made it clear she _wasn't _going to be the one to get up. Grumbling a little, the youngest Scott girl got up from her place. "I'll go get daddy. Don't let her take all the cupcakes!"


	47. Holding Hands

**AN: **Hey guys! I wrote a new drabble tonight, so here it is! I hope you all like it (:

Many thanks to _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24_ and _KTxx_. I appreciate it so much.

* * *

><p><strong>47. Holding Hands<strong>

It's a simple gesture, something you don't even have to think about sometimes.

Something that comes _natural_.

Peyton tightened her hold on his hand a little more as they walked the way to her house. She didn't really know why, maybe just because now, she actually could do so. He met her eyes when she looked up at him and winked quickly before pressing a kiss to her curls.

She sighed softly, a content smile on her face as she looked down at their intertwined hands. "I love you, Luke."

"I love you too." He simply answered as if there had never been a truer fact in the world.

Holding hands, it's a simple gesture.

But she couldn't love it more.


	48. Seeing Pictures Of Your Parents

**AN: **Hi! I got a new drabble ready, set way, way into the future. I hope you all like it!

Lots of thanks to _OTHGirl24_, _KTxx _and _emiiix _for reviewing! It means so much to me (: Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>8. <strong>**Seeing Pictures Of Your Parents When They Were Younger**

"You seemed such a bad-ass, mom." Keith laughed and held up an old picture of Peyton for her to see.

She laughed as well, "No, I didn't. I was a very normal girl."

Walking into the living room where his wife and all three children were sitting, Lucas scoffed loudly. "As if. You knew you were a bad-ass." She threw him a look but he could only laugh. "Far from normal even." He added then, making all of them laugh.

"Oh, really?" A twenty-something Sawyer chuckled. "Tell us all about it, mom."

"Yeah, come on." Ellie nodded as if their parents never told them about their past. Truth was all of them knew everything about it. "And give me those pictures please, Keith." She pointed at a small pile next to her brother. "I'm sure there are some great photos of dad as well."

Sawyer got closer to her sister and looked at the photos as well. Suddenly she laughed loudly and held up a photo of Lucas and Haley. "Oh dad, you were _so _not a bad-ass back in high school!"


	49. Perfectly Separating an Oreo

**AN: **Hey! I'm so sorry for the ridiculous amount of time between my last update and this one, please don't hate me! :P It'll probably take me another long while before I'll be able to update again since my exams are quickly approaching and I _really_ need to study for those. I'll try, but I really can't promise anything. But, I do want you guys to know that I've not given up on the drabbles! I don't have much time these days, but the drabbles are not done yet, not at all ;) Anyway, here's a new one and I really hope you all like it!

As always, huge thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24_, _emiiix _and _23LaffertysGurl23 _for reviewing! You guys are great.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Perfectly Separating an Oreo<strong>

"What are you doing, baby girl?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen where his four year old daughter was sitting at the table. The tip of her tongue stuck out between her lips as she concentrated deeply on the thing in her hands.

She quickly threw him look over her shoulder, "Shh!"

"Shh?" He repeated Ellie and let out a few chuckles at her antics.

"Daddy, I'm trying to..." She started to explain, but interrupted herself with an excited and triumphant squeal. "I got it right!"

"Got what right, Elle?" Lucas asked, chuckling again before getting closer to her and looking down over her shoulder, a smile on his face.

Looking up at her father, Ellie showed him the a wide and proud grin. "I finally separated my oreo perfectly, daddy. I never got that right before."


	50. Spontaneous Adventures

**AN: **Hi! Instead of sleeping, I was writing so here's a new drabble! I still don't have much time so I still can't promise more drabbles soon though, sorry :) This drabble is set between s4 and s5 and before LP broke up. I hope you all like it!

Lots of thanks to _KTxx_, _OTHGirl24_, _emiiix _and _23LaffertysGurl23 _for reviewing! I haven't replied to your reviews yet, but I promise I'll do that soon ;) But thank you so much though!

Oh, and this is actually drabble nr. 50! I have trouble believing that I already wrote 50 of them :P I just want to say thank you to each and everyone of you who read/reviewed/alerted or favourited these drabbles so far. That means so much to me, thank you!

And then this last thing before I'll shut up; I posted a short one-shot a few days ago, _Up In the Sky_. I'd kind of love it if you would like to check that out! *yes, I'm advertising my own stories and no, I'm not ashamed of that* ;P

* * *

><p><strong>50. Spontaneous Adventures<strong>

"Luke, where are we going?" Peyton asked, and sounded maybe just a tad whiny.

Lucas on the other hand just shook his head and let out a quiet chuckle, like he had done every single time she had asked that question in the last half an hour now. "You'll see." He simply answered then.

She sighed deeply and couldn't help but roll her eyes. He had shown up at her LA apartment only a little more than half an hour ago, surprising her with his unexpected visit, and told her she had to get in the car. Needless to say, she was just a tiny little bit shocked to see her boyfriend standing on her doorstep in LA to actually think about what he was saying, but now that they were actually in the car driving somewhere, she couldn't help but being extremely curious.

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath, though they both knew all too well that wasn't true.

He laughed again, "You love me."

"Yeah, I do." She nodded then. "And you are _amazing _for showing up like this. I've missed you like crazy and this possibly makes you the best boyfriend ever, so could you now just tell me where we are going?" She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes sparkling.

"No."

"_Luke_!"

"Just wait and see, Peyt." He winked at her and though she desperately wanted to roll her eyes again, she couldn't really say she didn't love this kind of spontaneity either.


	51. Eating Ice Cream Straight From the Tub

**AN: **Hey guys! I know it's been quite some time, but I had my last exam yesterday so I finally should be able to get back into things here and start posting again. I have vacation for a bit more than a week now and I really hope I can get some things updated here :) Anyway, here's a new drabble, hope you like it!

As always, thank you so much to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24_, _KTxx_, _Addie9 _and _LPlover _for reviewing! I can't express how much I appreciate that.

* * *

><p><strong>51. Eating Ice Cream Straight From the Tub<strong>

"Hey, what's up?" Peyton asked with a gentle smile as she took place on the couch next to her daughter.

Shrugging, Sawyer took another spoonful of ice cream before answering her mom, "Nothing."

"So you're just sitting here with some Cookie Dough and a sad face, but there's nothing up?"

Sawyer rolled her eyes, hating but also quite loving that her mom didn't just give up when she told her there was nothing going on. "Being sixteen sucks." She said eventually, digging her spoon yet again in the ice cream tub.

Tucking one of Sawyer's unruly curls behind her ear, Peyton gave her daughter a small smile, "What happened?"

"I really thought he'd ask me, you know? But now he's going with some dumb girl that can't even spell her own name." She sighed before shifting her attention back to the tub in her hand. Thank God for ice cream. "Why do I even care? Dances are stupid anyway. Plus, guys are jerks."

Peyton pulled her closer to her, trying to offer her girl some comfort. "It'll be okay, honey. One day you'll find one that isn't a jerk and believe me, when he'll take you to a dance, you _won't _think it's stupid. And in the meantime, just be happy you _can _spell your name, not everyone has that luck." She said jokingly, making Sawyer roll her eyes, but also let out a few chuckles.

"Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Peyton answered, pressing a quick kiss to Sawyer curls. "Now do you think you got some ice cream for me too?"


	52. Late Night Phone Conversations

**AN: **Hi! Here's a new drabble, I hope you all like it!

Lots of thanks to my lovely reviewers: _IcyGold_, _23LaffertysGurl23_, _Addie9_, _emiiix _and _OTHGirl24_. Thank you so much for telling me what you think of it!

* * *

><p><strong>52. Late-Night Phone Conversations<strong>

"Peyton, you still there?" Lucas asked his wife when it stayed quiet on the other side of the line a little too long for his liking.

Nodding, even though he couldn't see her, Peyton cleared her throat, "Yeah, yeah, I am. I just, I miss you, Luke." She said, wishing for him to lie next to her in bed right now instead of being in some random hotel.

"I miss you too, babe. But I'll be home soon, in the meantime we'll just have to keep having these long phone conversations at night." He answered with a smile he knew she'd hear in his voice.

"You're going to be dead tired if we keep this up for as long as you stay away. You won't be able to sign any books."

He laughed, "Hmm, maybe I can come home sooner then, huh?" She laughed as well before telling him there wasn't anything she'd love more. "I don't really care though if I'll be tired, I need to know what's going on at home. Keith isn't walking yet, right?"

"No, he isn't. I'll tell him to not do that until you get back, don't worry." Peyton smiled.

"You better. How did Sawyer's first play rehearsal go by the way? It was today, right?" Lucas asked then and listened as his wife started telling him about their daughter. He knew they'd be probably be on the phone for a little while longer and even though he was tired, he wouldn't want it any other way.


	53. Positive Feedback On an Essay

**AN: **Hey :) I'm sorry it took me yet again a week to update, I got a new drabble now though and I hope you'll like it! It's really hard to sit down and just write lately, but I hope I can still update at least once a week. I'm really sorry if I can't manage that, it's just that I'm really busy now, but please know that I'm still trying very hard to find the time and write a bit, I'm really not giving up.

As always, thank you so much for reviewing: _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24 _and _Addie9. _

* * *

><p><strong>53. Positive Feedback On an Essay You Worked Hard On<strong>

"Hey, buddy." Peyton smiled as her youngest walked into the kitchen. Keith put his bag on the table and took out some papers before greeting his mom and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What do you have there?"

"It's that essay I let you read the other day." Keith smiled, giving his mom the papers.

Peyton chuckled, "You mean that essay you actually wanted your _dad _to proof-read, but I had to do instead because he wasn't home?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah, mom, that one. You know it was nothing personal. Dad is just better with words." He said, letting out a few chuckles himself.

"True. Now let me see," Peyton said as she took a look at the essay. "Keith, you got an A! That's so good! I know you worked hard on it, I'm really proud of you." She told him and pulled him into a quick hug. "Did your teacher say anything?"

He smiled proudly, maybe even beaming just a little, "He said that I did really good, that he liked my view on things and that I definitely knew how to word it all. And he may have said something about me having dad's genes."

"What? Who says you didn't get this from me?"

"Um, you just said I was right when I said that dad is better with words. And do you really want to compete with the author of multiple best-selling novels?" He laughed and Peyton could only match that.

"Fine, your dad can get the credit. But I really am proud of you, Keith." She said again, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, mom."


	54. Snow Days

**AN: **Hi! I know it's been a while, I'm sorry for that. I'm not going to lie, I haven't been inspired to write OTH at all lately. I'm really trying, because I don't want to just give up on it, but it's really hard and I honestly don't know when I'll manage to update again after this. The same goes for my chapter stories; I'm sorry to all of you who are reading those, but at this point, I just don't know when I'll get a new chapter done. I'm trying, believe me, but it's just hard.

Anyways, I hope you like this new drabble and thank you all for reading!

Also, lots of thanks to my lovely reviewers: _23LaffertysGurl23_, _Addie9_, _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix_.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Snow Days<strong>

Lucas took his steaming cup of coffee in his hands, heading for the kitchen table where his wife and two daughters were sitting having breakfast. Snow had started to fall the evening before and now in the morning it seemed like it would still snow for some while longer.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked as he took a seat next to Peyton.

"School is cancelled." Sawyer smiled and Ellie nodded along excitedly. "Jamie and Lydia are on their way here to build a snow fort."

"Yeah, and Davis and Jude will come too." Ellie said, still nodding. "It'll be the coolest snow fort _ever_!"

Lucas and Peyton both smiled at their girls. "I'm sure it will. You better bundle up though, it's pretty cold outside." Peyton said as the girls were already running away to their rooms.

"You know, reminds me of two certain Tree Hill girls who once built a snow fort as well." Lucas smiled, leaning in to kiss Peyton before taking her cup to refill it.

"Hmm, that was a good day." She smiled back at him. "I'm glad the girls can have one as well."

"Me too. I'm sure they'll remember it for years, just like you and Brooke."

Peyton nodded, that same smile still on her face, "That'd be nice, right?"

"Yeah, it would."


	55. Seeing Your Parents Smile at Each Other

**AN: **Look at that, it's a drabble! I'm sorry for not writing one in so long, but I really hope you'll like this new one!

As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers for always telling me what you think of it and putting a smile on my face: _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix _and _OTHGirl24_. :)

* * *

><p><strong>55. Seeing Your Parents Smile at Each Other<strong>

It amazed her sometimes. She would just sit in the living room, most likely drawing, and then she would look up just in time to catch that smile passing between her parents as they were both doing one thing or another but having just locked eyes for a second.

It surprised her sometimes, seeing the love between her parents, even after all those years. But then again, it would probably surprise her way more to not see it anymore.

"What are you smiling about, silly?" Lucas asked then, catching both his daughter's and wife's attention.

An eighteen year old Sawyer shook her head, but still keeping that smile in its place, "Nothing. Just, I like sitting here."

Lucas and Peyton simply shared a smile then, not really knowing what their daughter was talking about but still loving the happy look on her face.

And as Sawyer noticed that, she could only smile wider.


	56. Songs That Always Make You Want to Dance

**AN: **Hey! Here's a new drabble, hope you like it :)

Lots of thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _Kelsey ukbabes _and _OTHGirl24 _for reviewing. I really appreciate that you still leave me a review, even after all this time :3 And to _Kelsey ukbabes: _thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like these little snapshots, I definitely try to have them as believable as possible ;)

* * *

><p><strong>56. Songs That Always Make You Want to Dance<strong>

"Dance with me." He said, getting up from his place and offering her his hand.

She smiled up at him from her place in the couch, "We're in our living room, Luke. There's hardly any place to dance here."

"Doesn't matter. Dance with me." He repeated, pulling her up at last.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Peyton smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"I'm not crazy, I just love you. And you made me watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ so the least you can do is dance with me to _Moon River_."

"As if this is the first time we've danced to _Moon River_. You make me dance to it every single time you hear it." She laughed and Lucas couldn't help but match her laughter. "You're lucky I love you too."


	57. Waking Up On Your Birthday

**AN: **Hey! It's been a while, sorry, but here's a new drabble. It's dedicated to _23LaffertysGurl23 _for suggesting I wrote something about Peyton's birthday. Hope you like it!

As always, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed the previous drabble: _23LaffertysGurl23_, _OTHGirl24_ and _emiiix. _Also a special thanks to _Lexie-Rae_, you have no idea how happy your reviews made me. Thank you all so much!

* * *

><p><strong>57. Waking Up On Your Birthday<strong>

Peyton was sleeping soundly, having moved to the middle of the bed when she had felt that Lucas wasn't in bed anymore. She had considered getting up as well for just a split second before she had closed that one eye she had opened again and had drifted back to sleep.

That was until she felt someone jumping onto her.

"Happy birthday, momma." A sweet voice whispered into her ear as little Keith settled on top of her.

She smiled up at her youngest, her eyes slightly open and adjusting to the light in the room. "Thank you, baby."

He snuggled closer to her, his messy curls tickling her neck, when they heard the others making their way up the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you not to jump on your mom to wake her up?" Lucas said with a smile and a tray in his hands as he walked into the room, followed by their two girls who were both carrying small gifts.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Peyton smiled and made room for all of them to join her on the bed. She hugged Sawyer and Ellie as they wished her happy birthday and kissed Lucas after he had put the tray with breakfast on their night table. "I kinda like waking up like this on my birthday."


	58. Making Up With Someone After a Fight

**AN: **Hi guys! Here's another drabble, hope you all like it. Also, many thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23 _and _OTHGirl24_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>58. Making Up With Someone After a Fight<strong>

She walked towards him from behind, throwing her arms around his middle as he stood facing the kitchen window. She leaned her head against his back, whispering, "I'm sorry. I really am, Luke."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." He said and locked their fingers as their hands lay resting on his stomach.

He could feel her nodding and then breathing in deeply, "Is it, though? Are we okay?"

Lucas turned around so he could face her and brushed away the strands of hair falling in her face. "Of course we are, silly." He smiled and Peyton couldn't help but smile back. "It was a silly fight anyway. I love you too much to fight about things like that."

"I love you too. You know that, right?"

"I do, but you know, maybe you should remind me some more." Lucas said quietly, smiling, and pulled her closer with his one hand while he placed the other one at the back of her neck.

Peyton nodded before kissing his chin and then his lips, "Maybe I should."


	59. Late Night Summer Drives

**AN: **Hey! I'm trying to post every other day again, but I don't have that many drabbles written already so I don't really know how long it'll last but until I run out, there'll be a drabble every other day :)

Thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix__, OTHGirl24_, _LEYTONALWAYS_ and two very nice guests for reviewing! I'm glad you all liked the previous drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>59. Late-Night Summer Drives<strong>

There were many things Peyton loved about summer.

A lot of the days she would work at home, doing paperwork for the label and enjoying seeing her children running through the garden, chasing each other with water guns. Other days she would actually not be working and she would play with them and be the mother her mom had always been for her as well.

But what she absolutely loved most about summer and all the joyful things it brought, were the nights were they would all be in the car, driving back home after a day spent at the beach or some other daytrip, and it would just be _so_ peacefully quiet.

Their children would be asleep on the back seat and she knew Lucas would think she was asleep too.

Most of the times she wasn't though, and she would see that peaceful smile on her husband's face as he drove their family back home from wherever they were coming from and she'd smile herself too, knowing that in that moment, he was truly happy.

And she was too.


	60. Reuniting With aLoved One at the Airport

**AN: **Hi, new drabble here. Hope you all like it. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter: _OTHGirl24_, _23LaffertysGurl23 _and _emiiix_. I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>60. Reuniting With a Loved One at the Airport<strong>

"I can't see him, momma! Lift me up." Ellie demanded and pulled at her mother's hand. She was only five years old, but she knew pretty well how to boss people around.

"No one can see him, Elle. He's not here yet." Peyton answered with a laugh while lifting up her daughter.

Suddenly, Sawyer starting jumping up and down, "I see him! I see him!" She shouted and before Peyton could say anything Sawyer had already lunged forward, way too impatient to finally see her dad again.

As Lucas came closer and Ellie could see him as well, she wasn't too happy anymore about being in her mom's arms. "Put me down! I want to get to daddy!"

"Fine, fine. Here you go." Peyton laughed and watched as both their daughters reunited with their dad.

Lucas had been promoting his new book for the last two weeks and though they had called plenty of times, all three of them had missed him a lot. They had all been impatient for him to come back and Sawyer and Ellie had both insisted they'd come to the airport early in case Lucas would be there earlier too. Of course he hadn't and they had had to wait a little over an hour until he finally showed up.

After saying hello to the little girls, Lucas finally made his way towards Peyton as well. She smiled widely, more than happy to have him home again.

"Welcome back, babe."


	61. Wearing His Clothes

**AN: **Hey! Hope you all like this new drabble! :)

Many thanks to _OTHGirl24_, _23LaffertysGurl23_, _LEYTONALWAYS_, _emiiix _and _Lexie-Rae _for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>61. Wearing His Clothes<strong>

Lucas was already preparing breakfast when he felt her hands sneak around his middle and her lips pressing a lazy kiss to his shoulder.

"Good morning." He smiled, though she couldn't really see his face, and went on preparing their food.

"Morning." She mumbled, still sleepy, but smiling as well.

"You could have stayed in bed a little while longer, you know. It's not ready yet."

"I know, but I kinda like seeing you making breakfast."

Lucas laughed lightly, "Oh, really?" He asked and turned around so he could give her a proper kiss. He was surprised to find her standing behind him in only his shirt, though. "You know that's my shirt, right?"

"Well, actually it _was_ your shirt. It's mine now." Peyton smiled sweetly. "I think it suits me way better than it suits you anyway." She shrugged.

He nodded, before picking her up and lifting her up onto the kitchen surface, resulting in a fit of giggles on Peyton's part. "Hell yes, it does." He said then, right before leaning in to kiss her.


	62. Taking a Perfect Picture

**AN: **Hey! Here's a new one, hope you like it! As always, lots of thanks to _23LaffertysGurl23_,_ OTHGirl24 _and _EmilyRose09 _for reviewing. (:

* * *

><p><strong>62. Taking a Perfect Picture<strong>

"Why is this necessary again?" Lucas mumbled, making Julian and Nathan let out some chuckles and thinking only they had heard him.

_However_, "Because I want it. Any complaints, Lucas?" His best friend called out from the other side, her voice a little teasing but also quite stern. No messing with Haley today.

They had all gathered in Nathan and Haley's garden as Haley had insisted they'd take a 'family' picture. They'd all been friends for years, ever since they were just kids themselves, and after being friends for so long and everyone now getting kids of their own, she'd figured that it was time for a family picture to remember just how great their life was.

"Not a single one." He quickly answered and everyone couldn't help but laugh at his slightly scared expression.

"Now come on everybody, stand still and smile. Let's make this a perfect picture." Haley said then excitedly and faced the photographer.

Lucas caught his wife's eyes for a second, a bright smile on her face, and quickly winked at her.

The photographer took their picture then and as it turned out, it was a pretty perfect one.

And Haley made sure to give everyone a copy.


	63. The Feeling Of Relief After Finding

**AN: **Hi! I was supposed to post yesterday, but I didn't have much time so here's a new one now. Hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reviewing: _23LaffertysGurl23 _(it was a guest review, but I'm pretty sure it was you ;)), _OTHGirl24_, _EmilyRose09_, _emiiix _and _Lexie-Rae_!

* * *

><p><strong>63. The Feeling Of Relief After Finding Something You Lost<strong>

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Lucas kept on saying as he was frantically going through all the stuff in their kitchen.

Just in that moment, Nathan walked in. "Since when are you so religious?" He laughed and watched his brother searching for something.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Nate." Lucas said and then crouched down to take a look again at the water pipe he had been fixing before.

"Okay... What happened?" The younger Scott asked.

Lucas sighed, "I lost my wedding ring."

"You lost your wedding ring? Nice, man." Nathan commented. "Down the drain?" He asked then, gesturing at the sink.

"I don't know... I don't think so. I took it off before I fixed the pipe. I was sure I had put it on the table, but I can't find it anywhere now. I searched the whole kitchen!" Lucas said desperately, going through his hair with his hands.

Just as Nathan was about to say something, Ellie walked into the kitchen, her favourite teddy bear in her hands. "Hi, uncle Nathan." She smiled at her uncle.

"Hey, baby girl." He smiled back and then noticed something on the girl's teddy bear. "Hey Ellie, what does Charlie have there?" Nathan asked, pointing at something around the teddy bear's ear.

"Oh, it's a ring. I found it here." She shrugged innocently. "I tried putting it around his hand, but it didn't fit."

Nathan looked at Lucas who breathed a long sigh of relief. "Guess you found your wedding ring, big brother."


	64. Coming Home to the Smell Of Good Food

**AN: **Hey! This is a rather short one, I think, but I hope you like it. Lots of thanks to _emiiix_, _OTHGirl24_, _23LaffertysGurl23_,_ LEYTONALWAYS_ and _Lexie-Rae_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>64. Coming Home to the Smell Of Good Food<strong>

"You know what I love?" Peyton said with a smile and made her way into the kitchen, dropping her bag on one of the chairs.

Lucas turned around, a spatula in his hand, and smiled at his wife, "What's that?"

"Coming home after a very long day at the label and finding you cooking what I'm sure will be a great dinner." She said, lifting her head to give him a quick kiss.

"Well, you know what I love?" He asked. Peyton shook her head, though she had a fairly good idea what he was going to say. "Making sure you get to come home to the smell of what I hope to be a great dinner." Lucas winked, making Peyton let out some chuckles.

"Hmm, aren't you just the perfect husband?" She replied smilingly and went to pour them both a glass of wine.


	65. Being Loved

**AN: **Hey guys! I can't believe it, but it's been a _year _today since I posted the first drabble! And I would just like to thank _each and everyone one of you _who read/reviewed/favourited/followed or messaged me about the drabbles this last year. I honestly love writing them and to get such a great response to them is the most amazing thing. I really can't thank you enough. As I said when I started this, I didn't know how many drabbles I would write and I still don't know. I still love writing them so even though it's been a year already, I'm not yet finished. (:_  
><em>

In spirit of this anniversary, I wrote a little themed drabble. Hope you all like it!

And as always, lots of thanks to _OTHGirl24_, _LEYTONALWAYS_, _23LaffertysGurl23_, _A-dono_ and _ClearEyes06FullHearts_ for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>65. Being Loved<strong>

"I love you, you know that?" She said softly as they both lay in their sofa, Peyton's head resting upon Lucas' chest. She felt him nodding and looked up to meet his eyes, "I can't believe it's been a year already."

"Time flies when you get what you wish for, huh?" Lucas smiled.

"Who says this is what I wished for?" Peyton replied teasingly. They both knew it was all she ever wanted.

"Oh, regretting that you married me a year ago then, Peyton Sawyer?" He teased right back.

She shook her head, "Never. And you know, these days, it's Peyton _Scott_."

"Now _that _is something I will never get tired of hearing." Lucas said, caressing her cheek and locking eyes with her. "I love you so much. Happy anniversary, Peyton _Scott_."

Peyton smiled happily, content with everything she had in her life. "Happy anniversary, Lucas."


	66. Wearing Your Pajamas All Day

**AN: **Hi guys! I feel pretty bad for not posting a drabble in so long, so I'm sorry! I know I said I wasn't yet finished when I posted the last drabble and not posting for months after that wasn't exactly cool, but here's a new one anyway. I hope you guys still like this concept and thank you very much for reading!

Lots of thanks as well to those of you who reviewed: _23LaffertysGurl23_, _emiiix_, _A-dono_, _ClearEyes06FullHearts_, _LEYTONALWAYS_, _OTHGirl24 _and _EmilyRose09. _I appreciate it so much!

* * *

><p><strong>66. Wearing Your Pajamas All Day<strong>

"Looks like someone didn't get dressed today." Lucas noted with a smile, making his way into their home and seeing his oldest daughter lying in the couch.

"I hurt my foot this morning, I can barely walk. I've practically been chained to this couch the whole day." Sawyer defended herself, sitting up a little to greet her dad. "Besides, mom said it was okay."

He laughed lightly, "If your mom says it's okay, who am I to argue with that, right?" He said jokingly, both knowing all too well that he would've said the exact same thing.

"Exactly," a teasing voice came from behind him, "glad to hear that you know who has all authority here." Peyton laughed, walking closer and giving Lucas a quick kiss.

"Right. Mom's the boss." Lucas laughed too as his wife smiled proudly at him. "What about you? Enjoyed your day in your PJ's?" He asked Sawyer with a smile.

"Except for the fact that my foot hurts like hell, yeah, pretty much." She grinned and he couldn't help but grin back.


	67. Being the First to Know

**AN: **Hello! New drabble here, way into the future, but I hope you like it. Also, I'm terrible at coming up with names (really, it's horrible :P) so when I needed a name for this drabble, I just like used the first thing that popped up in my mind and since I was watching New Girl earlier I went with Nick.. Hope it feels somewhat right :)

As always, thank you so much to _23LaffertysGurl23_, _EmilyRose09_, _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix _for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>67. Being the First to Know<strong>

Sawyer opened the back door and walked into the kitchen of her childhood home. She called out for her mother and when Peyton called back, she made her way into the living room.

"Hey, mom." She smiled, giving her mom a quick kiss and taking a seat next to her at the table. "Drawing?" Sawyer asked as she took a look at the papers scattered on the table.

"Yeah." Peyton smiled, putting down a pencil. "What's up?"

Sawyer shrugged a shoulder, "Nothing much, just thought I'd stop by."

"You sure?" Her mother asked, knowing her daughter all too well and raising an eyebrow.

Sawyer laughed, shaking her head a little at the way her mom still knew her so well. "Fine, there might be something I have to tell you."

"You're pregnant!" Peyton cried out and Sawyer's jaw dropped, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your mother." She simply answered, a bright grin on her face. "Does Nick know?"

Sawyer shook her head, a hesitant smile on her face, "Not yet. I don't know how to tell him. We've been married for like, a month. What if he thinks it's too soon?"

Peyton took her daughter's hand in hers and smiled reassuringly, "Honey, Nick loves you. I'm sure he'll be happy with this. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"But we only just got married."

"So? Your dad and I weren't even married when I got pregnant with you." Peyton laughed, hoping she could comfort Sawyer a little.

"Right. I'm glad I've got you as an example, mom." Sawyer answered, laughing too and feeling absolutely happy with her big news. "But do me a favour, do not tell dad, Ellie or Keith yet, okay?"

"I won't." Peyton promised. "I'll just brag to them later that I was the first to know."


	68. The Anticipation Before a Big Vacation

**AN: **Hey guys! I've actually had this drabble for like almost a week already but my week's been really busy and I just kind of forgot about it. But here it is now and I really hope you like it!

Thank you for reviewing: _OTHGirl24_, _emiiix _and _23LaffertysGurl23_!

* * *

><p><strong>67. The Anticipation Before a Big Vacation<strong>

"Mom! I can't find my favourite bikini!" Ellie yelled from her room, going through her closet in search of the particular item while Sawyer was sitting on Ellie's bed, watching her sister pack.

As Ellie was yelling and Sawyer was rolling her eyes because really, she could just take another bikini with her, Keith came waltzing into the room, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about, little one?" Sawyer asked while Ellie stormed past the both of them in search of their mom.

"Don't call me little one. In a few years I'll be taller than you." Keith replied, plopping down next to her.

"So? You'll always be the little one. Now what's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I just, you know, may or may not have hidden her favourite bikini somewhere in the house."

"Keith!" Sawyer laughed. "She'll be so mad at you when she finds out. Where did you hide it?"

Grinning even more, he shook his head. "I'm not telling you. She'll have to deserve finding out, I don't want you to just tell her."

Right in that moment, Lucas appeared in the doorway of the room, raising his eyebrows at his son. "Keith Scott, you go and get your sister's bikini right now. It'll be hard enough to get all of us on the plane on time without having the two of you fighting over a _bikini_."

Keith was ready to protest, but he noticed the look his dad was giving him and he knew it'd be better if he just got the bikini already. He jumped off the bed and left the room, sulking.

"Gotta love big family vacations and all that comes with it, right?" Sawyer then grinned at her dad as Lucas could only roll his eyes.


	69. Getting New School Supplies

**AN: ***waves white flag* Is anyone still interested in these drabbles? I am so sorry for not uploading in oh god, almost four months! I can say I've had exams, but well, those only lasted six weeks, not four months. So yeah, this one is all on me. _But _I'm still writing! Here's a new drabble and I really hope that whoever is still reading likes it :)

Thank you for reviewing the last drabble, _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix_!

* * *

><p><strong>69. Getting New School Supplies<strong>

"What else do you need?" Peyton asked Ellie and Keith, pushing a shopping cart while they were walking through the store.

Sawyer strolled behind them, not needing any new things for school. She was perfectly happy with what she had. Ellie on the other hand loved the start of a new school year, getting new school supplies and all else that comes with it.

"Um, a new notebook maybe. Oh, and some pens!" The youngest Scott girl smiled excitedly.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and laughed a little, "You're such a nerd, Elle."

"Sawyer." Peyton warned her oldest, looking at her over her shoulder.

Ellie shrugged her shoulder, "It's okay, mom. I'd rather be a nerd than a grouch anyway." She said and playfully stuck out her tongue at her sister.

Sawyer replied with a glare and when the two started bickering, Peyton and Keith shared a glance and couldn't help but laugh. They both knew the Scott sisters could argue like no one else, but in the end they also knew they loved each other like no one else.


	70. The Feeling You Get After a Good Cry

**AN: **Hi! New drabble here, I hope you all like it. It's sort of set in season 4, though it might not completely coincide with the storylines in the season, but well, gotta love creative license, right?

Lots of thanks to those of you who reviewed: _OTHGirl24_, _A-dono_, _Cherry_ and _Lexie-Rae_! It was great to see that the drabbles are still appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>70. The Feeling You Get After a Good Cry<strong>

"Feeling better?" He asked softly, a hesitant smile around his lips.

Peyton looked up at him, wiping away the last of her tears, "Actually, yeah." She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm being such a girl."

"Hey, it's okay, you can cry on my shoulder whenever you want." He offered brightly, nudging her shoulder a little and then pulling her closer to kiss her temple.

"I just miss my dad, you know? It's been really long since he's been home now and I like to act like it's all okay, but I don't know... I guess it's just not always okay."

Lucas nodded, "I know. But he's coming home soon, right?"

"He is." Peyton said and sighed a little, but at the same time she had to smile too because crying actually had made her feel better. Her dad was coming home soon and she had Lucas by her side and things weren't all that bad actually. "Thank you, Luke."

"What for?" He asked with a smile, but she only gave him a look that let him know he should know what for. He did. "You're welcome. That's why you have me."


	71. The First Bite of a Slice of Pizza

**AN: **Hey! This drabble is set in season 6, while Peyton's on bed rest. Hope you like it :)

Thank you a lot for reviewing: _OTHGirl24 _and _emiiix_!

* * *

><p><strong>71. The First Bite of a Slice of Pizza<strong>

"Should you even be eating this?" Lucas asked with a laugh as he watched his fiancée pick up a slice of pizza from the carton.

Peyton stopped midway and gave him such a look that if looks could kill he'd be dead by now. "I have given up coffee, I'm stuck in this horrible bedroom for God knows how much longer, I practically look like an elephant, and that all for your child, Lucas Scott. Eating pizza will not kill the baby."

"_My _child?" He laughed. "What happened to 'it's you and it's me'?" He asked, referring to when she had been trying to convince him to keep the baby. They were both still scared for what may come, but they had decided to simply make the best out of it.

"Our child, whatever." She said, rolling her eyes, but she had to laugh a little too. "You're not talking me out of eating pizza. Getting that pizza delivered is the best thing that's happened to me since I'm on bed rest."

"Don't exaggerate. You turn into a drama queen more and more every day." He remarked, which got him yet another one of those deadly looks.

"You would too if you'd be stuck here, thank you very much. Anyway, pizza isn't even unhealthy." Peyton said matter-of-factly and reached out again for a slice.

Lucas laughed again, "I highly doubt that."

"Not for the baby, Luke. We're not going to drop dead because of pizza." She rolled her eyes at him again and made a third attempt at getting a slice. "Now let me enjoy my first bite, okay? There's nothing like the first bite of a slice of pizza."


	72. Payday

**AN: **Hey! So it's been a while and even though that has a lot to do with the fact that I was working on another story, it's also because I simply keep forgetting about the drabbles. And I don't really think that's a good sign. As much as I've always loved writing these little things, I think I'm going to stop at 75. It's not because I think I'll never be inspired again to write some more, but simply because I keep forgetting about them and then I feel guilty because it really shouldn't take me two months to post a 200-words drabble. So yeah, we're almost at the end, guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing these, it's always meant so much to me!

As for the last drabble, thanks a lot for reviewing: _OTHGirl24_, _A-dono_, _Lexie-Rae _and _emiiix_!

* * *

><p><strong>72. Payday<strong>

"Hey, mom." Ellie said as she walked into the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

Peyton, who was sitting at the kitchen table, looked up from her paperwork, "Hey baby. How was work at the café?"

"Great." The girl beamed. "Plus, I got paid today."

"Oh, really? Guess Haley's letting you stay then, huh?" Peyton laughed, knowing that her youngest daughter had been worried that her aunt wouldn't think she had done a good enough job at the café the last couple days and that she wouldn't let her work there for real.

"Yep. She's pretty happy with me." Ellie grinned.

Her mom shook her head a little, "Didn't I tell you so? What are you gonna do with _all the money_?" Peyton asked jokingly, eyes all wide.

At that same moment, Keith came walking in from the living room. "She's buying me a present, duh." He grinned, taking seat at the table as well.

"I'm not buying you anything, you knucklehead." Ellie replied, making a face at her brother. "I'm going to save it for when I really want something and then I won't have to beg mom and dad for it, like you are known to do." She told Keith, who only rolled his eyes at his sister. For the time being, he was perfectly happy with begging his mom and dad for things.

"I think that's a really good idea, Elle." Peyton smiled.


	73. Family Dinners

**AN: **Hi guys! Here's a new drabble, I hope you like it!

Lots of thanks to _Lexie-Rae_, _Caecilii _and _Tarantallegra27 _for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>73. Family Dinners<strong>

"You're going to be nice to Julian, right?" Peyton smiled up at him while fixing the collar of his button-down.

"Hey, I invited him to our wedding. That's like, more than nice." He said and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "So yeah, I'll be nice."

"Great. This means a lot to Brooke, you know? It's like the first big family dinner since she and Julian really got together so..."

He laughed, quickly pressing his lips to hers. "I know, Peyt. Why do you think I won't be nice to the guy? I actually invited him to our wedding because of Brooke, remember?"

"And look how that turned out, he got punched by Nick Lachey." She said and he had to laugh because of course something like that had happened at their wedding reception. "You look out for her, Luke. You always have and this thing with Julian, just..."

Lucas put his hands on her shoulders, smiling, "I know this is important to Brooke, okay? I love these big dinners," Peyton rolled her eyes at that. Of course he does. "and I'll be perfectly nice to Julian. I'll forget that he used to be your boyfriend, I'll forget that I punched him and that I actually quite liked that and –"

"Alright, I believe you." She laughed. "Let's go, Haley's probably already wondering where we are."


	74. When Your Fortune Cookie Knows What's Up

**AN: **Hey! I have a new drabble for you guys and there's only one more left after this. I hope you like it!

As always, thank you so much for reviewing: _A-dono_, _OTHGirl24 _and _Lexie-Rae_!

* * *

><p><strong>74. When Your Fortune Cookie Knows What's Up<strong>

"So, what does it say?" Lucas asked as he watched Peyton open her fortune cookie.

Sawyer was having a sleepover at Nathan and Haley's and since Peyton had been craving Chinese, they had ordered some for the both of them. They had just finished eating when they noticed that they'd gotten some fortune cookies as well.

Peyton smiled as she read from the slip of paper, "A big fortune will descend upon you this year."

"Oh, that's definitely the new baby! Well done, fortune cookie." Lucas smiled as well as Peyton's hand travelled down to her slightly swollen stomach.

"You know," She started as she looked back up at him. "Nathan once told me that you can always put 'in bed' after the sentence. Works every time apparently."

He laughed as he took a cookie himself. "Let's see," He cracked the cookie and nearly choked when he read the sentence. "Well, it says 'you have an unusual equipment for success, use it properly'."

Peyton burst out in laughter and it took her a while before she sobered up enough to talk. "Wow, these fortune cookies really do know what's up, huh?" She finally laughed as she patted her baby bump.


	75. That One Person Who Knows You Better

**AN: **Hi guys! This is it, this is the last one. I really hope you like it! Now, I'd like to thank everyone who ever read/reviewed/favourited/followed this story. It's been almost two years since I started these drabbles and it's really been amazing. Thank you _so_ much!

And just this last time: thank you so much for reviewing, _OTHGirl24_, _Tarantallegra27 _and _Lexie-Rae_!

* * *

><p><strong>75. That One Person Who Knows You Better Than You Know Yourself<strong>

"They're happy, right?" Peyton asked her husband, her voice soft. They were sitting on the wooden bench in the back of Sawyer's garden, looking out over their family.

Sawyer was holding her baby girl in her arms while her and Ellie's husband were playing with the other kids. She, Ellie, Lydia and Jamie's wife were standing close together, talking and laughing, and the boys, Keith, Jamie, Davis and Jude, were sitting at the table on the patio, probably talking about the Ravens game last night. Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Julian were still sitting at the table as well, but Lucas and Peyton had taken a little walk through the backyard, ending up on the bench.

"Our kids?" Lucas asked as he followed Peyton's gaze, his eyes landing on his two daughters.

Peyton nodded, "Our kids, grandkids, our whole family."

"Yeah, they're happy." Lucas smiled at his wife. "You don't have to worry, you know? You did an exceptional job raising those three goofs."

She smiled at him, "I'm not worrying. I was just wondering whether they are happy."

"You _are _worrying. You always worry."

"How come you know me so well, huh?" Peyton laughed because, yes, she realized she was indeed worrying.

He locked eyes with her and she knew what he was going to say before he actually said it. "I always knew you."

She reached up to him and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "I think you've always known me better than I know myself."

"I should hope so, I've been your husband for over 30 years now, Peyton Sawyer." He said teasingly and interlaced their fingers.

She smiled, circling patterns on his hand with her thumb. "Scott." She corrected him, like she's been doing for years. "I'll never get tired of this, you know?"

"Of what?"

"Of living this life with you, enjoying all the little things."

"I'll never get tired of it either." Lucas smiled at her, pulling her closer to him.


End file.
